The invention relates to a type of patch panel, and more particularly to the structure and assembly of a patch panel""s adapter and panel on a machine framework.
To meet the demands of expandability and transmission capability, computers and their peripheral devices are usually equipped with adapters that can connect to other devices through the use of cables. A patch panel is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,648. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the structure of a known combination of an adapter 10 and a machine framework 20 as disclosed by this patent. The adapter 10 is a type of a jack 12 and an IDC 13, which comprises a circuit board 11 and a mutual connection fixed on the circuit board 11 by means of the printing circuit of the circuit board 11. The jack 12 provides a connection for a plug, whereas the IDC 13 connects with a cable (particularly to a twisted-pair cable). As shown in the Figure, the adapter 10 is fixed on the inside of the machine framework 20 by means of screws 14. This kind of installation method is not only time-consuming, but also requires the use of tools in order to fasten the screws 14 tightly. In addition, this kind of installation method does not allow a port to be marked.
Due to the inconvenience mentioned above of having to fasten an adapter 10 onto a machine framework 20 with screws 14, the said patent proposes another means for installing the adapter 10 on the machine framework 20. As shown in FIG. 2, the means adopted by the said patent primarily involves fixing the adapter 10 onto the machine framework 20 with a front panel 15, a rear compression panel 16, and several screws 14. The front panel 15 is made of plastic, and it is placed at the front of the machine framework 20, so that it provides the function of displaying the marking of a port. In this said design, the adapter 10 is sandwiched between the front panel 15 and rear compression panel 16 at the machine framework, with the front panel 15 in front of it, and the rear compression panel 16 behind it. Although this design requires fewer screws the use of screws is still necessary for the installation.
In view of this, the primary objective of the invention is to propose a patch panel that has a simplified structure and is easy to install.
To achieve the aforesaid objective, the invention proposes a patch panel where an adapter and a panel can be installed on a machine framework with fewer components. Primarily, there is a separately allocated catch and flange that can be fitted and pegged to one another on the adapter and the panel, where the adapter and panel can be separately allocated at the front and rear of the machine framework, respectively, and the adapter and panel can further be held together tightly on either side of the machine framework by having the catch and flange fitted and locked to each other, thus achieving the objective of installing the adapter onto the machine framework without the use of any screws at all.
To further illustrate the detailed characteristics of the invention, a preferred embodiment is provided below with drawings attached.